The Chill Of Retribution
by Duana
Summary: Draco'S POV of Best Served Cold. Draco finds Harry being attacked and decides to step in. This one act affects his whole life as he watches the previously timid BWL change before his eyes and literally start to take on the world. Slash. HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chill Of Retribution**

**Chapter One**

Merlin, the dungeons were cold at night.

The cold was only exacerbated by the nearly constant damp and drafts that swirled and crept down in the lower levels of the castle.

Draco Malfoy personally thought that the only good thing about the dungeons was the silence.

Malfoy Manor was vast and on a day to day basis there were no more than three people there, himself, his Mother and his Father. Even during one of his Mother's frequent dinner parties or less frequent balls, there was still not enough people to fill more than a handful of the downstairs rooms.

Which basically meant that he had lived mostly surrounded by a silent home for the majority of his life.

School was completely different. He had to share his bedroom and the common room, both of which were always occupied by at least one of his house members. There was always noise of some description.

The only other places he might escape from the noise to, were normally occupied also, the Great Hall, the Owlery, the Astronomy tower. Even outside was normally too busy, too many other people looking for a moment of peace of to enjoy the sunlight, seemingly as loudly as possible.

He could have found an unused and empty classroom but a Malfoy never sits in a dirty room alone, or so Father has always said.

Draco missed the peace of silence, so he walked the dungeons at night after his house had gone to sleep. No one else ever wandered _these_ halls, Snape didn't bother with them, the Slytherin's normally knew better than to antagonise him by wandering and the older years kept the younger in line. Even Potter, who was well known for his night time ramblings didn't enter here.

He also missed the days where he would be escorted everywhere by Crabbe and Goyle but that was never going to happen again.

His standing with The Dark Lord was poor to say the least. His Father had failed too many times and as such had been left to rot in Azkaban prison while Draco took his Father's punishment.

Once his punishment had ended he had been left in a position lower than dirt and assigned an impossible task, break Death Eaters into Hogwarts and then kill Albus Dumbledore.

That wouldn't have been so bad, he was sure he could have done it, all apart from the actual killing thing. He knew for a fact that he would never kill another living being, The Dark Lord had seen to that when he had forced Draco to kill a muggle child over the summer. Her face haunted his dreams.

So, he had spent long hours planning attacks on Dumbledore that would be foiled easily but without making it obvious that he was purposely failing, hoping that if he at least looked like he was trying The Dark Lord wouldn't kill his Mother and Father.

He had managed to break the Death Eaters into Hogwarts but Dumbledore had been there and the battle had ended before it had really begun.

It had worked, thankfully. He was, naturally, punished long and hard for each of his failures, a failure made worse by the fact that it followed after his Father's, but surprisingly he hadn't been killed, possibly since he _had_ managed to break them in. The Dark Lord seemed to find something about his attempts at Dumbledore's death amusing.

Sick and twisted bastard. At least The Dark Lord had left him alone once he grew bored and realised the futility of trying to take Hogwarts.

The only thing that was keeping his so called friends from completely turning on him was fear. He was the Slytherin prince for a reason and it wasn't his cooking skills. Blaise had suffered for the folly of such ignorance, thinking that without his Father's protect he was helpless. Draco had easily and publicly corrected his erroneous thinking. He still had a few boils left.

Draco paused in his wandering and leant back against a wall, in the privacy and silence of the night he could allow his shoulders to droop for a moment, allow the weight of pressure that rested constantly on him to make his knees buckle, he could allow the tears of fear and frustration that threatened him through the day to gleam in his eyes, if not to fall.

He ran a hand over his face and wished for the thousandth time that week that Potter would be ready to kill the insane megalomaniac soon.

He hadn't swapped side in the war, suddenly seen the error of his ways and turned to the light or anything like that. If nothing else it would be signing his Mother's and his own death warrant, plus he still believed many of The Dark Lord's ideals, he just didn't agree with his methods.

So he was stuck in the middle of a war.

His sigh echoed across the walls and his eyes fell closed for a moment.

A noise was tickling at the edge of his hearing, down the left hand side of the corridor he was walking. With a frown he pushed himself from the wall and quickly checked his robes for any creases or damp spots.

He strode down the corridor with every possible ounce of Malfoy arrogance on his face and paused outside a nondescript door.

He could here movement inside and flashes of light were visible from the gap between the door and the door frame.

With a smirk at the fight he was about to give the rule breakers on the other side of the door, he slammed the door open as hard as possible and listened to the crash against the wall.

His smirk was instantly wiped from his face though when he caught sight of the inside of the room.

Every single seventh year Slytherin was there, he assumed a silencing spell was placed around his bed so they could creep out, and a handful of younger years, all of them had their wands in hand and pointed at a bound and kneeling figure in the middle of the room.

His Malfoy mask, which he had started learning as soon as he was old enough to understand, slipped onto his face with more effort than usual, but he wasn't usually in so much shock.

Harry Potter was kneeling in the middle of the room, bound and blinded by a spell Draco knew well from his own punishment at The Dark Lord's hands.

Draco's breath snagged in his throat as he took in the sight The-Boy-Who-Lived made, it was as sickening as it was terrifying.

His face was almost unrecognisable, flesh bruised, split and swollen, nose broken – smashed more like- and his eyes were blood shot and stared sightlessly through the thin cracks they could open.

His arms looked to be broken in several places as did his legs, one side of his chest looked caved in, someone had taken care to completely work over one of Harry's hands and he was knelt in a puddle of his own blood.

The sight was horrifying on it's own but there wasn't a word strong enough to describe how Draco felt as he acknowledged the bone chilling laughter that was falling from the broken lips or the useless eyes that were still managing to follow his progress through the room.

Either Potter's other senses were better than most people realised, even with his Quidditch skills, and he was able to follow Draco's movements just by sound or he had finally cracked and the idea that he could tell where Draco was, was simply a side effect of his new found insanity.

He would have put money on the latter, this was Potter after all.

His appalled brain finally flicked back to his house members and made a connection with how much damage they could do, should they decide to turn on him now.

"What in the name of Merlin do you bunch of idiotic, buffoons think you are doing?" he starts his rant as he realises he needs to get rid of them quickly, Potter doesn't look like he will survive for much longer and that bubbling cackle that's still emerging from the broken body feels like pokers being driven through him. Every third or so word is followed by a curse, most of them fall from his mouth as Crucios but he can't bring himself to care. "The Dark Lord is going to be less than amused when he hears of this! For your sakes I hope he survives, your lives will depend on it! You fucking MORONS! Get out! NOW! You! Find Snape!"

He shouts the last at a younger student who looks ready to feint but who manages to scarper from the room quicker than he would have expected.

Draco manages to cross the room even faster than the boy he sent to get Snape.

He cancelled the spell holding Potter up right but forgot in his fright to catch him before he hits the ground.

A second spell removed the one keeping Potter blind and he looks down on his old rival.

Green eyes, normally so bright, filled with an inner light of their own (not that he would ever admit to noticing such a thing) are now filled and clouded with pain but they still dance with a morbid kind of amusement as a sickly grin washes over the dark haired boy's face.

Draco's knows for a fact that he looks calm and reasonably collected as he stands there waiting for Snape, all apart from his hands that is, they won't stop wringing his wand. His mind is in turmoil though, not only is he panicking Potter will die and he will be blamed as much if not more than the other Slytherin's but also that Potter will die and not kill The Dark Lord.

"Sorry... Malfoy... Too late." Potter coughed and Draco watched blood fly from his mouth, "Not... the youn... younger... kids... fault..."

He can feel hysteria starting to crowd in on him as Snape enters.

Potter is dying and all he can think about is saving the younger kids. Saint Potter.

Snape is undressed in a way Malfoy had never thought to see, his Godfather was always so proper about his attire, no matter what the time or reason normally.

A flicker of curiosity goes through him as he takes Snape's appearance and the horror written across his face into consideration and puts them together.

Snape seems awfully worried about someone he professes to loath and barely tolerate in his class.

Draco knows as well as The Dark Lord does that there is a spy in their ranks somewhere but no one can find him. But then no one (except his crazy Aunt Bellatrix) ever even considered that Snape, The Dark Lord's most trusted could be the spy.

He wonders how Snape (if it is him) managed to convince The Dark Lord he was so loyal.

His eyes snap back to Potter as Snape takes a hurried step forward pulling vials from his pockets as he does.

Draco can feel the hysteria building still, who would save him now if Potter died. He didn't get on well or even at all with his dark haired Gryffindor counter-part but if he knew anything about Potter, it was; what he had overheard Granger call a 'saving people thing', his complete abandonment of all the laws of the universe when they got in his way and his unparalleled courage.

Which all added up to the fact that no matter how much Potter hated him, he would always come running to the rescue, even for him, if it was needed. He couldn't say that about anyone else in his life now.

His Father would have tried and possibly succeeded but was now unreachable, his Mother wouldn't be any where near strong enough to fight to free him, politics had always been her strong point but that too would be useless and as for his 'friends'... they would most likely be stood next to The Dark Lord waiting for their turn to curse him.

The only other person he thought might care was his Godfather, Severus Snape, but he was a Death Eater, he wouldn't save Draco from The Dark Lord, even if Draco was now wondering just how loyal the man really was.

He blinks as he feels a tear roll down his cheek and comes to the conclusion that the boy laying in a pool of his own blood before him - the boy he had hated and tormented for the last seven years, was probably the only person in the whole world who was in any kind of position to help him and despite all there past, he had no doubt he would.

"Don'... be... sad..." Draco gasps, Potter's voice is still the rich tone he's accustomed to but now it carries a broken edge, like the body it emanated from is balanced on the very edge of life and is quickly tipping away from it towards death. Potter tries to lift a broken hand but doesn't manage to move it far and his eyes sweep across to Snape. "Bye... Sev..."

Draco feels his eyes widen at the name that slipped free, he was sure it was supposed to be his Godfather's full name but is cut short and slurred.

He's sure now that he won't get better proof of Snape's betrayal, Snape is the spy. Not that such knowledge changes his feelings to the older man, or perhaps it does. Perhaps he could speak more openly with the man now, he wouldn't have the worry that he would run to The Dark Lord with anything Draco said.

His skin blanches at the exhale of that name, the chest has stopped the rasping noises and movements.

"Unconscious, not dead." Snape drawls before he can start screaming about Potter being dead, with a raised eyebrow that almost screams 'Do you really think so little of my skill?' but Draco can easily see the fear that still resides under it. "Return to your common room, I'll speak with you later. Oh, Mr Malfoy... Fifty points to Slytherin."

Draco collapsed slightly as Snape walked out with The-Boy-Who-Lived in his arms, carrying him like a muggle. He can't seem to muster up the disgust he thinks he should feel at the term but shrugs the small concern off. He had known for a while that he didn't have what it takes to be a true Death Eater.

He didn't have the bitterness, or disdain or contempt. His Father had told him all his life that he was expected to feel such things for muggles, they didn't have magic, they were worthless and useless.

On some levels Draco agreed, their lack of magic was contemptible but the methods they had developed to circumvent that lack of magic was astounding.

Plus he knew his history. Wizards had held power over the Earth for many centuries, no animal, creature or muggle had been able to threaten them. They were more advanced and therefore more intelligent.

But the wizarding world had been in a rut for the last century, there had been no advancements, no new inventions, not even any new ways of thinking. The almost consecutive wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort had brought their world to a standstill, all for the cause, of course.

The muggles on the other hand had made huge leaps and bounds in the last century. With their technology and weapons, they were now the most powerful race on Earth. They may not have magic but they had things that could destroy whole cities, whole countries! Magic, no matter how great and powerful could cause that kind of damage.

The Dark Lord's views on muggles made no sense to Draco. He could understand not liking them, he wouldn't want to touch such filthy plebeian beings himself, but to underestimate a possible enemy is folly, especially when you have basically declared war on them and any of their off spring who happen to be magical.

Even without his all consuming revulsion to killing, that kind of logic would have been enough to high-light The Dark Lord's insanity and point out he wasn't the best person to follow.

Plus, he didn't see Dumbledore or Potter sat alone at the head table while everyone else had to crawl to them nor did he see Potter handing out Unforgivables.

Not that he had any desire to follow Dumbledore, he was just as bad as The Dark Lord in his own way; everything for the greater good, even the sacrifice of his people's lives. According to the rumours that were always circulating the school, even Potter's childhood had been sacrificed.

He just wished someone had thought to point all of this about The Dark Lord out to his Father before he took the Mark of a raving lunatic because it all came down to his Father.

He, Draco, had never had any choice, not one that counted at any rate. He could have ran away or joined the side of Light but that would have meant he would lose the only two people in the world he truly cared for, his Mother and Father. They would either decide to never speak to him again or they would be killed. Most likely killed, he doubted they would really have disinherited him or even just stopped speaking to him but nor could he see them changing sides...

He shakes the thoughts clear and starts to cast a cleaning spell on his robes before stopping and using it only to clear his face of any lingering signs of weeping. He hates being dirty but the blood that has been soaked up by the hem of his long cloak makes a startling image, even on top of the black.

He thinks it will make a grand impression as he lays into his house members for their foolish actions.

**tbc...**

**AN: I'm so chuffed by my reviews I had to post right away! *Grins* **

**So? What do you think? Is my Draco okay? I normally write from Harry's perspective so this has been a real challenge for me. Does he need more attitude? Arrogance? Sarcasm? Anything?**

**Duana xxx**

P.S. I'm kind of stuck on the sequel. I know where it's going and what's going to happen in general but I could use some ideas about what someone who was out to get Harry might do to bring him down. It could be political manoeuvring, attacks on him or people he cares for, trying to take his money or inheritance somehow... anything you can think of or might like to see.

Any help would be appreciated. I've read far too many similar fics recently and I can't think of anything original :'(

D x


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chill of Retribution**

**Chapter Two**

Draco woke the next day after too few hours of sleep and removed the evidence of his tiredness with a few handy spells his mother taught him.

The slight redness and puffiness around his eyes is spelled away now and his house sat around him looking thoroughly chastised in the Great Hall.

He had ranted at length to them the night before and then written a neat report of the events. His letter had been owled to his Mother before he slept and he knew it would have been shown to The Dark Lord by now.

He knows they will all receive a summons from The Dark Lord that night and he can't help the creeping fear that is building in his chest, not that he would allow anyone to see it.

His report will be received one of two ways, both of them with fury. The only thing left to be seen is whether it will be fury with him for saving Potter, which he believes unlikely but who can ever really predict how The Dark Lord will react, or with his house members for disobeying orders and attacking Potter.

Nott won't stop looking at him with fear visible in his own eyes every few seconds and he's not the only one. All of the seventh year is the same, several from younger years too.

Draco smirks as he looks over them all. It's good to be the top dog again.

It's almost enough to cover his discomfort when he looks automatically over at the Gryffindor table. They are all down cast and worried looks cover every face there, from first to seventh year. It much the same on the other two house tables and Draco can't help but feel a small start of surprise.

He had always known Potter was popular (and hated it), especially since fifth year and the revealing of The Dark Lord's true return. Apparently, learning that their saviour had been telling the truth all along and fighting for them, despite the treatment he had received at the hands of the tabloids and the public, had earned most peoples undying loyalty.

Potter lack of self-confidence won't allow him to see the loyalty he now controlled though, probably wouldn't believe it unless every single person was to swear an oath to him.

Draco concealed a sigh as he returned his attention to his breakfast, he really wasn't looking forward to that night.

The summons came as expected just after curfew and Draco collected them all together.

His mother had sent him a portkey at dinner that night, all they needed to do was get outside of the castle itself to activate it. Portkeys worked on the grounds but not in the castle.

Only moments later he was leading the way through the dungeons to one of the rarely used side doors and portkeying away.

The Dark Lord wasn't at Malfoy Manor any longer, thankfully. His new residence appeared to be near a muggle village, of all things.

It was a large muggle house, probably a Manor in its own right, although smaller that the Malfoy Manor.

Draco calmly led the way to the door and greeted the Death Eater guarding the door with a haughty sneer as he passed through. Inside though, he was a mass of quivering trepidation.

His group followed him silently and copied his moves as he crawled forward and kissed The Dark Lord's hem. Most of them had only been in The Dark Lord's presence once, when they were Marked, unlike himself, so they followed his lead.

"I have heard some distressing news, my most faithful." The Dark Lord said, apparently directing his words to the group of adults who stood, cloaked and masked, around in a circle. "Those who swore to follow my words, my commands, my beliefs, seem to be under the misconception that those very words are open to personal interpretation."

"My Lord! Please, we only-"

"Crucio." Draco let his eyes roll unseen behind his own mask, Nott obviously hadn't been to many meetings. He would probably be one of, if not the, first to die from his year group, he had no self-control.

Draco couldn't find it in himself to care too much, he had never got on well with Nott.

The rest of the meeting passed in a similar fashion, with The Dark Lord punishing each of the Hogwarts students until he reached Draco.

"And the young Lord Malfoy. I am... pleased with your actions, despite your various failings through the years, you at least manage to remember my orders and attempt to follow them. They," Draco follows the flick of fingers to his school mates, "shall follow your lead from now. Perhaps they will learn the meaning of obedience."

Draco hurriedly fell to his knees once more and crawled forward to thank his Master. His skin crawled from the touch of the dirty floor and he felt a creeping resentment climb up inside him at the action and words, even as he feels a small flush of pride.

It hadn't been too long ago that he had still believed in the monster in front of him and the cause he led. He had wanted nothing more than to please his Lord back then.

He knew what The Dark Lord had meant, he had meant for Draco to keep his fellow students in their place, by liberal use of curses. Draco felt sick at the thought of it, he'd had enough of pain and torture to last him a life time.

It was good not to have to worry about the actions of his house mates any longer, they wouldn't think of crossing him now, but at the same time... all he wanted was to be left alone. He wanted the chance to survive this war and it wouldn't happen if people kept sucking him up in it.

He was beginning to realise more with each passing day just how much he hated The Dark Lord but he didn't like the Light any better, not Dumbledore at least. Potter he could probably put up with, at least Potter wasn't the kind to kill or sacrifice his allies.

For now he would have to keep his current position, sitting on the fence, not on one side or the other, just hoping for The Dark Lord's soon demise.

He and the other students were dismissed before the end of the meeting and portkeyed back to the castle after an absence of only a couple of hours.

"It's late. Everyone to bed." he ordered when it looked like Nott would stay in the common room and sneered when it looked like he would argue. "Do you want another taste of the Cruciatus?"

Nott slunk away without a word and Draco followed him with another sneer, chasing a few younger years to their beds as well.

He sank gratefully into his bed and put up his usual wards, to lock his curtains and keep his dorm mates out.

He ran through his Occlumency exorcises to calm his mind and fell into an exhausted sleep minutes later.

The next morning Draco thanked every magical being and deity he could think of that it was a Saturday.

"From now on, every member of this house is to be civil, at the least, with the other houses. Even Gryffindor." Draco stated calmly as he stood before his assembled house, "We will be of no use to The Dark Lord if we are ostracised and completely distrusted by the whole school."

He paused a second to let his words sink in, they weren't the real reason but they sounded good. Honestly, he had just had enough of the fighting. Perhaps if he could stop it now, in a few years time it would really stop and the lack of resentment would stop the younger kids from running to The Dark Lord.

It wouldn't help him but he hoped to help the younger students, despite the way he was viewed by the school, he was actually quite fond of the youngsters. He assigned his softer feelings for them to the fact he was an only child and they were the closest he could get to siblings.

"There is no be no cursing, hexing or jinxing, we will be polite at all times." he glared sternly at them for a moment before waving them away in dismissal.

"Draco?" a single first year was all that was left of the crowd. "Can I talk to you? It's just... I know we've only been here a week and I should give it time but... I, I miss..."

Draco allowed his expression to soften as he sat beside the young boy looking up at him.

"Home? Your parents?" Draco asked gently. The thought that the Gryffindors would never believe him to be the same person they knew, floated through his mind, as it did every time he comforted a younger student. He continued when he received a nod, "So did I, but you will get used to it and the Christmas holidays aren't far away."

He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he offered a chocolate frog to the little boy and sat speaking with him for a short while.

He crept out of the dormitory late that night.

He had managed to sleep for an hour before he was woken by nightmares.

He wrapped a thick warm cloak around his shoulder, his pyjamas wouldn't be anywhere near enough protection from the chill.

He feet led him through the dungeon corridors without thought of a destination, therefore it was somewhat surprising to find himself stood at the entrance to the dungeons.

He debated over where he wanted to go for a long while before shrugging and letting his feet carry him forwards.

He walked up stairs and along halls silently, listening carefully for the sounds of Filch or a teacher until he pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing.

Potter's bed was at the other end of the wing, judging by the only drawn curtains and Draco quietly slipped between the join.

He stopped still at the sight before him.

Snape was sat in the chair beside the bed, his head was pillowed on the edge of the bed asleep and a hand lay next to the motionless one of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Snape's face was lined with exhaustion and creased with worry.

He stood and watched the scene as the fact sunk in that Snape really was the spy. This proved it as far as Draco was concerned.

He wondered how long Snape had been a spy for and what had changed his loyalty.

The reasons didn't matter too much, it just meant that he really could trust Snape if he ever wanted to talk.

The next nine weeks passed quick.

Classes were hard, it was N.E.W.T. year and all the professors seemed determined to work them as much as possible.

The Slytherins were mostly following his orders and playing nice with the other houses. Only his own year had given him some trouble but he had quickly quelled it with the use of a few Crucios.

The Great Hall was buzzing with the news that Potter had finally woken up and Snape was looking less haggard at the head table.

Potter continued unconsciousness had been a source of worry among all the staff and even though they had never given any indication, bar their looks of worry, so had much of the student body.

He had confronted Snape about his beliefs only two weeks ago.

"Good evening, Uncle Severus." Draco had said as he walked into Snape's office and closed the door behind him.

"Draco." Snape had replied curtly as he looked up from his marking.

"I wondered if I could speak with you?"

"Very well." Snape had raised a questioning brow as he locked his office door and led Draco through to his private sitting room.

"How long have you been a spy for?" he asked deciding this conversation would probably be easier spoken bluntly instead of with the usual sliding around the topic and sneaky attempts to extract information.

"If you doubt my loyalty, Draco, you know you should take your suspicions to The Dark Lord." Snape had replied calmly as he retrieved two glasses of an amber liquid.

"Undoubtedly." Draco sipped his brandy, "But, I think that would be unlikely to be to my benefit. You don't truly follow The Dark Lord. You can't, not with how much you care for Potter."

"Must I remind you of my continual loathing of that inept and arrogant boy?" Snape drawled without batting an eyelid.

"Not in the slightest, Uncle Severus. But I can see no reason, bar some sort of affection, for you to spend your nights sat in the chair at his bedside." Draco smirked with a raised brow, actually amused by his Godfather.

"What do you want, Draco?" Snape sneered not bothering to deny the accusation any further.

"To know why you changed your mind and how long ago."

"You know that should any such admission from myself would result in death, should The Dark Lord hear of it." Snape said without emotion, his face the perfect mask.

"I, Draco Malfoy, hereby swear that I shall not repeat, by spoke or written word, nor by thought, anything I should learn while in this room."

Draco couldn't help the smirk that blossomed as Snape raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Since a month before the death of the Potters and for that very reason." his Godfather had slowly said.

"The Potters?" Draco had parroted before he could help himself.

"Lily Potter nee Evens, more precisely. We were... friends in our youth. As your Father has no doubt mentioned I had very few during my school years and she was... dear to me."

Draco let that settle in, his Father hadn't ever mentioned any such thing but he could believe it. Snape wasn't exactly known for being the friendliest of people and he honestly doubted the man had many friends even now.

"Father said once that you had earned our Lord's trust many years ago, by informing him of a prophecy. A prophecy about a child whom would threaten him, it lead him to..."

Draco broke off as he realised just what had happened. Snape had been a loyal follower and reported what he hear, only to have that very loyalty turned on him and used to kill one of his very few friends.

Draco would have turned to the other side too.

It was astounding that Snape had been a traitor for sixteen years, not only an inner circle member but The Dark Lord's most trusted. How had he managed it?

Snape didn't reply to his statement but he did barely nod his head in acknowledgement.

Things between them had been easier since then. Draco had been holding some resentment for his Godfather, for what he had thought the previous year to be an attempt to at the glory of taking over Hogwarts and killing Dumbledore, even if he didn't want to do the latter.

Now, he was back on much better terms with the man he had looked up to for so long and now admired more than ever.

**tbc...**

Thanks for the ideas. Any more? Please? ^_^

Duana xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chill Of Retribution**

**Chapter Three**

Four days later Draco heard that Potter had been released from the Hospital Wing.

He hadn't dared try to visit since the Gryffindor had woken up, he doubted a visit from him would be well accepted. Potter wasn't to know that he didn't hate him any more.

He wasn't sure what it was he felt but it wasn't hate.

His eyes followed the Weasel and Granger as they walked into the Great Hall, he had expected them to be following Potter like lost puppies again but was surprised to see them unaccompanied.

Where was Potter?

Only a few minutes later, the doors opened and Potter calmly walked in with his head held high.

It was hard to believe the self-assured boy was the same one who had been beaten almost to death by a quarter of his year.

Emerald green eyes swept over each house table, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and then Slytherin.

Draco watched as those eyes that so closely resembled the killing curse briefly made contact with each seventh year Slytherin. He wanted to flinch as they landed on himself.

This wasn't the Potter he had known since first year. This Potter's eyes were hard and cold, even when they had glared hatred at him in the past they had never held that chilly contemplation they did now.

The moment was broken when Potter turned and took his seat between the Weasel and Longbottom and the Hall erupted into cheers.

Potter grinned and laughed his way through dinner and Draco watched enviously at the ease with which he could share such emotions.

A Malfoy should never allow such unseemly shows to occur. He had been told that so long that he thought it would be impossible to break the habit, it would be impractical at the current time too.

Potter caught his eye from across the room and raised an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk.

Draco felt it as his face slackened momentarily in shock before he schooled his features. He thought that was the first time Potter had ever looked at him with anything other than hate and distrust.

Why would Potter look at him differently though? It was well known he didn't remember anything from his attack.

His attention was brought back to his table, who were oblivious to the look he had exchanged with Potter, to Nott saying something that caused sniggers to break out over the table.

"They say it was a miracle he lived, I say it was a shame!" Pansy's voice screeched out adding to the laughter.

Draco allowed his elbow to connect painfully with her ribs as he hissed viciously to her.

"Do you want our Lord to hear that you were laughing about disobeying his orders? Do the rest of you?" he hissed that last at the rest of the table and watched as the smiles fell from their faces and Pansy blanched, he returned his attention back to her and Nott, "I'll see you both later to discuss this."

He sneered at them as he hid his discomfort at the knowledge that he would be cursing them later. He really didn't like hurting anyone, no matter how well he hid it. His fights with Potter didn't count, they had always been somewhat light hearted with no real damage done, apart from the accident in the bathroom.

He was sure that had been an accident, somehow. Potter had nearly killed him but he couldn't see Potter doing something that drastic on purpose and he had tried to Crucio him. Potter had looked guilt ridden afterwards.

He shrugged off the thought as he helped himself to dessert.

Three weeks passed quickly and Draco found himself watching Gryffindor's Golden Boy just as much, if not more than he had in the past.

Potter had slowly been pulling away from the other two thirds of the Golden Trio, he didn't think anyone else he really noticed yet.

Granger and the Weasel either hadn't noticed themselves or didn't care, they were too busy being wrapped up in each other, it was sickening how they were currently joined at the mouths.

Instead, Potter had been spending time with Longbottom and that strange sixth year Ravenclaw. He wasn't honestly as surprised as he thought he should be. Yes, everyone thought they would be friends till death but... just how many times had they fallen out with Potter over the years? That kind of thing took a toll.

Longbottom and... what was her name? Lovegood? Well, they were probably the two most under appreciated students in the whole school. He didn't particularly like either but he had noticed Longbottom's unassuming support of Potter and despite Snape 'Severus claims he was far from unintelligent. His success in herbology proved that, plus his improvement in class since fifth year.

Lovegood was the same. She was looked down upon by the rest of the school for her strange mannerisms yet she was top of her classes and had also been with Potter at the Ministry in fifth year. She had never worn a potter stinks badge either, just like Longbottom.

As far as he thought, they were a vast improvement on Granger and the Weasel.

Seeing the Weasel with green hair and running from spiders had been nothing short of hilarious and he had noted Potter's own amusement. He was sure Potter was behind both it and Granger's stay in the Hospital Wing but he didn't mention it to anyone bar Snape who had agreed with his assessment but had no idea as to the cause.

He stifled a groan as Potter sat beside him in potions. It was a ridiculously volatile potion they would be working with and Potter's ineptitude would be a real hindrance but the cold look was back in his eyes, so he stayed quiet.

"You can prepare the ingredients while I make the potion." he said as calmly and politely as he could manage.

Potter surprised him by acknowledging his words with a curt nod and just walking to the supply cupboard.

Potter worked silently next to him, his concentration fixed firmly on the table and knife. Draco was just as surprised by the efficiency Potter worked with, show considerably more talent than he ever had before.

Draco jumped as Nott screamed and his cauldron exploded.

The potion sprayed all over him as he was blown across the room.

Draco gagged as he watched the potion burn in Nott's eyes and skin, the rest of the class was screaming now and running from the room.

He was the only person left besides Potter, Snape and the quickly melting Nott.

His eyes flickered to Potter's face and he felt what remaining colour was left in his cheeks drain from him. Potter looked... smug.

He quickly left the room himself, he was almost positive that Potter had created the explosion, he just didn't know how. Potter hadn't left his side or stopped preparing ingredients long enough to have caused it.

Plus Potter didn't know who had attacked him, he didn't remember... but Draco could still remember that look the first night he was released from the Hospital Wing, green eyes running over every seventh year Slytherin.

But Potter couldn't know, he was a Gryffindor. They were brash and loud, if Potter knew he would never have kept silent about who attacked him, he would want them punished, expelled, sent to Azkaban.

A Slytherin may have kept quiet and got a more person revenge but Potter was a Gryffindor, that kind of thing went against their moral code and Potter wasn't a killer... no matter how smug he had looked, it must have been a trick of the light.

They had spent a week in formal mourning. Nott had been buried and the student who wanted to escorted to the funeral.

Potter had attended, much to everyone's surprise. He had stood away from the other people and watched impassively from a position leant against a tree, half hidden in the shadows.

Draco watched him from the corner of his eye as he stood at the side of the grave and listened to the eulogies.

He hadn't said a word to the other mourners and had returned to the castle just as quietly.

It was very strange, in Draco's estimation but Potter normally suffered from horrendous amounts of guilt, perhaps he did this time too, for being in the room and unable to save Nott?

He had watched the Slytherin table all through diner that night. His eyes lingering on the other seventh years but mostly ignoring Draco.

He had gone to bed that night with a small niggle of worry about the meaning of that look but had managed to forget about it as he ran through his Occlumency exorcises.

A month later and most of Slytherin house was suffering from a deep seated kind of shock.

Four more of the seventh years had died in accidents.

Daphne had drowned in the lake, Crabbe had fallen to his death in a Quidditch practice, Goyle had poisoned himself and Pansy had set herself alight with Fiendfyre.

Draco could still hear her screams as she burned only a few seats away from himself, could feel the heat of the flames burning his own skin and smell... that was the worst, the smell of her body as it burnt to ash, it was far worse than the smell that had come from Nott.

The worst of it was, he was sure Potter was behind it and he just couldn't prove it.

Potter hadn't even been there for those deaths and had even had alibis but the look of satisfaction was often in his eyes. A look he was sure no one but the Slytherins, Snape and himself saw.

Potter made all the right noises, 'terrible shame' 'how awful' 'they were only kids' (like he wasn't one himself, then again, with everything he had been through, could one still class him as a child?) and he looked appropriately shocked by each death, until his eyes landed on the remaining Slytherin seventh years.

He was terrifying, more so than The Dark Lord in a way. At least when The Dark Lord was pissed you knew it. Draco didn't have a clue if Potter was pissed with him, he had barely seen the brunet apart from in class and there Potter was just as civil with him as with anybody else, even the other Slytherins.

The constant fear that he would die at any second kept him awake through the night, it stole his appetite and left him edgy and nervous, much like the rest of the Slytherins.

He had comforted more first and second years in the passed month than he thought he ever had and it was harder than ever as he had to lie through his teeth to them and tell them it really was all accidents.

All the Slytherins had suggested going to Snape or even Dumbledore about it but knew it was pointless, there was no way to prove Potter responsible and no one who would believe them on their word.

If they handed themselves in they would find their accommodations hastily change to those of Azkaban at best and Kissed at worst. Even then Potter might still be able to get to them.

Better a quick death, was the unanimous decision.

A few months passed without another death but instead of letting the Slytherins relax, it only made them more edgy.

Someone else was going to die, they knew it, they just didn't know who or when or where.

They knew it couldn't be over yet.

Most of them looked gaunt and tired. They never travelled the corridors alone and never insulted the other students.

They didn't want to give Potter a reason to start again and they really didn't want to attract his attention.

Dinner was always a quiet affair on the Slytherin table these days, just like every other meal.

Draco took his seat and quickly whispered a few poison detection spells. He was the first in for most meals now, with the others following him and his lead.

The bench filled quickly as they took their places around him.

Tracey scurried in a few minutes late and moved to her seat across the table from Draco.

He felt bile rise up as he watched her take her seat and the bench break. Part of it broke off into a long shaft and speared straight through her head as she fell, brain matter exploded out of the other side as the point of the shaft emerged.

He sat there in stunned horror as the Hall emptied with screaming.

He caught Potter's eye as the Gryffindor calmly strolled out of the room, looking for all the world just as upset by what he had just witnessed. Or at least he did until he saw the smug satisfaction hiding in Avada green eyes and the twitch at the corner of his lips.

Blaise and Millicent were buried a few days after their deaths.

Draco couldn't help wondering how Potter had managed it.

They were found dead in a compromising embrace, which didn't make any sense. Blaise was gay.

How did Potter manage it?

He was the only seventh year left alive in Slytherin now.

"Am I next?" Draco demanded as he tried to hide his all consuming fear. He had just pulled Harry Potter into an empty classroom and he didn't have anyone else with him. If Potter decided to kill him now, there would be no one to help him.

"Next for what?" Potter asked back with an innocent and clueless voice. Potter was half sat, half leant against a desk, he looked confident and slightly amused, a far cry from the old Harry Potter.

Draco let his eyes run over the body in front of him, Potter looked good. He was tanned and well toned. Draco guessed he had been working out more since the attack. He had become a very attractive man, not that he hadn't appreciated the aesthetic side of Potter before, he had always been attractive.

Now, with his new found confidence, he was more than just attractive. A term Pansy had once used floated through his mind, sex on legs.

"You know exactly what Potter." Draco glared, "The list. The revenge list. The rest are gone, so am I next?"

"Revenge? The only revenge I want is on the Death Eaters that attacked me and Voldemort himself. Why would you think I wanted it on you?" Potter blinked innocently and Draco was more than slightly surprised by just how good an actor he was.

"Oh, I don't know... all the years of fighting and name calling and... EVERYTHING! I know it's you! It has to be! No one else knows except Him! Just... please, if I'm next... I want to at least know." Draco knew he sounded resigned to death and honesty, he almost was. He just... needed to know.

Potter stepped towards him and he couldn't help flinching, expecting Potter to curse him or hit him.

Potter paused for a second before stepping forward again and Draco steeled himself not to flinch again. He froze as he felt arms wrap around him.

Potter was... hugging him.

Surely that meant he wasn't going to kill him that second and Draco was suddenly overwhelmed by the relief of knowing he was safe, even if it was just for now.

While Potter's arms were holding him, he wouldn't die. If Potter killed him afterwards... well, he would deal with it then.

His body melted into the stronger one holding him and he let the tears he had been fighting to contain for months spill out.

He buried his face in the broader chest and wept. Potter's hands stroked over his back in soothing circles and wrapped tighter around him.

After an endless period, his breathing evened out and he felt his chin tilted to look up at The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I can't claim to know what list you're on about, but I'm sure that if I had one... your name wouldn't be on it." Potter whispered as a hand rose to swipe gently at the tears still on his cheeks.

A small smile curled Potter's lips before he brushed them in a light kiss against Draco's own.

Draco's eyes fluttered but Potter had pulled back and walked out before they could close.

He lifted his fingers to his lips in a daze. Not only had Potter just told him he wasn't going to kill him but he had kissed him!

Potter kissed him, Draco Malfoy.

He had never considered it possible, even if he had wanked to the thought of Potter several times. He supposed there were worse things to do than kiss Potter. His Father was in no position to complain if he found out, The Dark Lord may have now broken him out of Azkaban but he was still a wanted criminal, nor would his Mother, she just wanted him happy.

If The Dark Lord found out though, he would be dead before he could kneel.

Draco elegantly shrugged his shoulders in a rolling motion, trying to ease some of the tension that still remained.

For now, he was going to enjoy a full nights sleep without the worry of imminent death. He'd deal with The Dark Lord when that situation arose, if one ever did. One kiss from Potter didn't mean there would necessarily be more.

Be hoped there would, terrifying or not, he wanted Potter.

**tbc...**

AN: I would really appreciate some reviews ^_^ Pretty please? You can have whipped cream and a cherry on top!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chill Of Retribution**

**Chapter four**

Breakfast had become a strange affair.

Each morning The Daily Prophet was delivered as it always had been but now the articles were changing.

Every day there was a dead Death Eater reported or on the few days there was no death, it was about the ones that had already happened.

Draco was sure Potter was behind the deaths, after his annihilation of the Slytherin seventh years, Draco was sure this had the same feeling behind it.

He was still mulling over the ramifications of Potter being behind the dead Death Eaters as he leant against the wall outside the potions classroom.

He heard the Weasel walk up behind him and purposely ignored him, keeping his back turned.

This was the hardest part of playing nice with the other houses, ignoring the drivel that seemed to spew forth from the Weasel's mouth of it's own violation, neatly missing the filter most people screened their words with.

He started to turn when he heard the Weasel's tone change, just in time to see a spell fired at him.

Before he could even think to grab his wand or dodge the spell hit him and sent him flying. Potter shot a second spell that neutralised the Weasel's and punched his friend solidly in the mouth.

"Some kind of Gryffindor you are, attacking a fellow student without provocation and behind their back! You're an embarrassment to our house!" Potter snarled over his shoulder as he pulled Draco back to his feet and led him into the classroom, calm as you please.

Granger was spluttering something about there being no need for violence at Potter while simultaneously berating the Weasel.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley and detention on Friday night." Snape smirked at the Weasel before turning to sweep his gaze over Draco.

When he was assured Draco was fine he turned and walked to his desk, only sparing Potter a single glance and a twitch of his lips.

Draco looked at Potter with confusion.

Why would Potter suddenly defend him, Draco Malfoy, from his own friends? Even if he wasn't getting on with them as well as before, it was still uncharacteristic.

Potter just smiled at him before turning his attention to Snape.

He caught Potter by the arm after lesson was over and dragged him into an unused room.

"What in the name of Merlin, was that?" Draco drawled with as much arrogance as he could manage but knew as he spoke that it fell short of his old imperial tone.

"What was what... Draco?" Potter smirked back, Draco thought, just as he had several times over the last months, that a smirk still looked strange on his old adversary's face.

That didn't mean he thought it unattractive though, the opposite was closer to the truth.

"Oh, I don't know... the whole punching your best mate to protect the poor little Slytherin?" Draco responded satirically, "And since when did you call _me_ Draco?"

Potter walked slowly forwards and Draco quickly moved backwards, thinking he had managed to annoy the Gryffindor enough to warrant a punch of his own or a curse. Hadn't he just learned that morning that Potter was enjoying his evenings in The Dark Lord company?

Potter's smirk softened though as Draco backed up and stopped when the wall wouldn't allow him a further retreat.

Potter didn't stop advancing until he was stood close enough that Draco could almost feel his heart beating in his chest. A small thrill of shock swept through him as he realised Potter was actually an inch or so taller than him now.

"Since now and I guess you could call it returning a favour." Potter said, a smirk still playing on his lips.

"A-and the kiss?" Draco breathed as he felt Harry trail a finger down his cheek.

"Spur of the moment." Potter grinned lightly at him.

"And this?" Draco's eyes fluttered shut just as they had wanted to at the last kiss.

Potter pressed his lips against Draco's.

He returned the pressure and opened his mouth as he felt a warm tongue trail along his bottom lip.

Draco let his hands circle Potter's neck and ran them through the thick black hair, just as he had wanted to do for so long.

Potter's hands landed on his hips and pulled their groins into contact, causing Draco to groan as Potter's hard cock rubbed against his own increasingly interested erection. Draco's moan seemed to encourage Potter as he started to roll his hips and thrust against him.

The friction was unbelievable and his mind was soon overcome by the sudden lust that had swept over him.

Potter's hands moved down from his hips and wrapped around his thighs. They lifted him to wrap his legs around Potter's waist and the new angle was better than Draco had realised possible.

Draco threw himself into each kiss Potter bestowed upon his lips and revelled in the animalistic kisses that contained as much teeth as tongues. Potter thrust hard against him with a rolling motion that Draco was sure he would would be able to feel for weeks to come.

He could feel his limbs trembling as the need to reach his orgasm started taking him over, only moments later the world turned hazy for a moment as he reached completion. What felt like forever, but was most likely on a few minutes later Potter followed him into orgasm.

Potter was breathing hard against his neck and kissing every bit of skin he could find.

Draco unwound his legs from around Potter and allowed the brunet to help him find his feet. His cheeks heated as he realised what he had just done with Potter and that he could feel his own cum trickling down his leg.

"Okay?" Potter asked as he leant in and kissed Draco on the lips, just as unbelievable as the rest of this encounter had been , Draco could feel Potter hardening again.

"Of course, Potter." Draco sneered lightly knowing the effect was damped by his still racing heart that Potter must be able to feel against his chest with the way they were still pressed against one another.

He tried to calm his racing pulse and erect his usual mask of aloofness. He could only guess at the ridicule he would get if Potter should guess he was a virgin.

It was harder than he expected though, just like the experience had been better than his wildest dreams.

Potter waved a cleaning spell over them both, Draco blinked as he realised Potter wasn't holding his wand, let alone saying the incantation, then kissed him before stepping back.

"Makes two of us then." Potter leered at him, a playfulness dancing in his eyes, "We should have stopped fighting and started shagging years ago."

"I would hardly call that 'shagging', Potter." Draco sneered with as much condesention as he could muster in his post orgasmic state.

"I don't know. You got off, I got off. Not much difference from where I'm standing." Potter grinned at him, ignoring his tone.

"Then perhaps you should take a step back. Surely your not so inexperienced as to not be able to tell the difference."

"Just because we don't all brag about our conquests, Draco, doesn't mean nothing has happened. What number do the rumours have you on now? Mid twenties? You'll get the wrong kind of reputation if you're not careful." Draco felt his residual blush deepen.

"I- That is- I mean-" Draco stammered for a moment, he really didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want Potter to know that he was a virgin but neither did he want him to think Draco a slut.

"I know, don't worry. I won't tell anyone their all false." Potter said quietly, still smiling but in a reassuring way this time.

"I have no idea what you mean. Why would you even say something like that?" Draco said as he blanched.

"It's okay, Draco. I don't have the slightest problem with it. Happy to help, if you're interested." Potter leered at him as he leant in to steal another kiss.

Draco still didn't know how he should handle something like this, he was very confused. Why would Potter sound excited by him being a virgin? Wouldn't he want someone who knew what they were doing?

"You don't mind- Uh, I mean... What are you blathering about now, Potter?" the words slipped out before he could help them and he knew the sneer he offered wasn't up to scratch.

"I think I was blathering about how I would stop by your room later tonight, if you want."

Draco's breath caught in his throat at the offer. Merlin, he wanted to say yes. A night spent doing that with Potter could be nothing but good. But he wasn't sure that he was willing to have full, real sex just yet. He still wasn't comfortable around this version of Potter either. This Potter was bloody scary, although, he was beginning to suspect he really was safe around him.

"You can say no. Even no to just full sex. I could make you feel really good." Potter whispered against his lips.

Draco shivered in his arms before nodding slightly.

"Doesn't mean anything, Potter. I still hate you."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things! I hate you too. See you around midnight."

"How will you get in? The statue won't let people from other houses through."

"Don't worry, I will." Potter winked and walked out the door with a wave, leaving a confused and aroused Draco behind.

Draco made sure that all the Slytherin's were in bed early that night. A few grumbled but none openly complained.

He sat thinking as he waited for Potter to turn up.

The Dark Lord hadn't called for him in some time, was that a bad thing or good?

He was knocked from his musings as his door handle turned, the door opened a crack and closed again, apparently on it's own.

Draco reached a hand forward and snatched at the cloak he felt but couldn't see, he practically jumped on Potter as he pushed his lips against the gryffindors.

Potter chuckled at his enthusiasm as he broke the kiss but Draco really couldn't find the will to care. He had been thinking about this moment since Potter had offered to come.

"Eager?" Potter smiled as he picked his cloak up and dropped it on a chair. "Single room, that's handy."

Draco watched as Potter cast a few privacy and silencing charms on the room before he stepped back towards him.

"Head Boy." Draco pointed out before stating to obvious, "That's an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah, was my dad's."

"Now I know how you get away with everything." Draco smirked wryly as he realised how Potter did everything he did without getting caught.

"Yep, you and Dumbledore who gave it to me." Harry smirked at him, "And I know that you're wearing too many clothes."

Draco hesitated for a long moment and Potter pointed out, "You can say no at any point. I promise to stop, I am a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, who's been acting more like a Slytherin than me." Draco snorted but sat on the bed and gestured an invitation.

Potter grinned as he casually stripped off his top and shoes before pinning Draco to the bed.

Potter slowly kissed him as he stripped Draco, his mouth following the trail made by his hands and making Draco feel like he was being worshipped instead of undressed.

"Mmm, please..." Draco moan, unable not to, as Potter kissed and nibbled on a particularly sensitive place on his neck once his shirt was removed.

"Ahh, Harry..." escaped as Potter bit down hard before moving to his earlobe and thrusting his hips in Draco's below him.

They kissed lazily on the mouth, tongues twining and exploring each other mouths before Potter worked his way back down. The sight of Potter was amazing, his skin was flushed with arousal, his lips slightly swollen from kisses and an obvious erection straining through the material of his trousers.

Draco gasped as he felt his belt undone while a tongue swirled around his tummy button in a half sensual sensation and half ticklish, his gasp turned into a giggle which he was instantly mortified to have allowed to escape.

Malfoy's do not giggle. Ever.

Draco lay still and tried to calm his breath as he felt Potter take his shoes and socks off, it was strange to have someone do that for him, it had been a long time since he had needed help dressing and undressing.

His eyes watched as Potter moved up and his teeth took hold of the fastenings of his trousers as Potter's fingers played with his nipples.

His gasp was cut off by another giggle as Potter waggled his eyebrows in a comical fashion.

Draco scowled at the sound.

Malfoy's do not giggle.

Potter chuckled at the look and again after he removed Draco's trousers, but not in a mocking way, so Draco looked at him for an answer to that chuckle instead of throwing him out of the room.

"I should have guessed that the Slytherin Prince wears silk underwear."

"It feels good." Draco tried to say but it came out as a groaned when Potter lapped at the head of his cock through his boxers.

Draco's hips thrust up of their own violation, Potter's warm breath playing over him and his hands moving to pin his hips to the bed.

"S-sorry, I didn'-" Draco tried to gasp an apology.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I wouldn't be half as happy if you lay there like a board." Potter grinned as his hands moved to pull down Draco's boxers as well.

"Wa-wait! You're not... you know, naked." Potter just smiled at him as he blushed.

He was sure he had never blushed so much in his entire life. He was a Malfoy, Malfoy's do not blush.

"I know, thought you might be more comfortable that way."

"Oh, y-yeah. I just..." Draco looked away as he stammered slightly, he hated stammering and even more he hated being out of his depth, which was exactly what he was at that moment.

"Hmm," Potter hummed as he licked a stripe up the length of Draco's cock, "plenty of time to get me naked later, if you want."

"O-oh, right, I- ooh, more..."

Draco gave up on the idea of trying to hold a conversation, or even a cohesive thought, as Potter's mouth returned to his straining erection. Draco gasped and moaned, not caring about the noises he was making as he felt Potter's mouth moving on him, sucking at him, licking him...

His hips jerked as he felt Potter take him in to the root and swallow around him, before pulling back to play with the head as one hand moved to fondle his balls.

Draco groaned as he felt a finger rub against his perineum (he may not have done this before but he had read about it). The finger that was applying the delicious pressure to the stretch of skin behind his balls, slowly moved further back. Draco gasped at the new sensation as he offered up a silent thank you to Potter for moving slowly and giving him chance to back out, not that he would.

He probably would have freaked out a little though if he hadn't had any warning.

The mix of sensations was too much for Draco to handle and without any warning, he felt himself fall into his orgasm. Potter was still eagerly sucking at him and he could feel the tip of a finger, just penetrating him.

His hips bucked wildly as potter swallowed everything he pumped forth.

Draco felt a kiss pressed into his hip as his body fell back bonelessly to the bed, he hadn't even been aware he had arched so far from it.

Potter crawled up the bed and kissed his. Draco pulled back for a second.

Did he really want to taste his own cum? He supposed if Potter was willing to, and to even swallow it, he should at least attempt a kiss.

It was a surprisingly bearable taste. He wouldn't call it pleasant, nor would he lick his lips the way Potter had as though it was a delicacy, but he could live with it, if it came with kisses from Potter.

"You, um, didn't... do you want... me to..." Draco stammered a little as he realised Potter hadn't come yet.

"That's okay, I can wait for round two." Potter smiled as he moved to lie next to Draco on the bed.

"Round two? Do you mean, um, I'm not sure..."

"That's okay too." Potter waggled his eyebrows again, "Plenty more fun to be had."

**tbc...**

**AN: My life has become unexpectedly chaotic recently and as such, my writing time is going to be severely limited. I will post the last chapter of this story in a few days but the sequel may take a while. I only have the first two and a half chapters written so far and I won't start posting until I have finished it.**

**Please review... Please?**

**Duana x**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chill Of Retribution**

**Chapter Five**

The next day was just as strange for Draco as most of the school year had been.

He shared two lessons that day with Potter and every time he had made eye contact with the Gryffindor he received a lewd look or a leer and he felt the detested blush creep over his cheeks each time it happened.

Draco had just taken his seat in the Great Hall that night when Potter casually walked over and whispered to him.

"Are we secret or can we go public?"

"The Dark Lord will kill me if he finds out!" Draco blanched, he wasn't resigned to death any more, he didn't want to die..

"No, he won't. Trust me."

"But-" how could Potter just say something like that? Of course The Dark Lord would kill him.

"Any other reason you don't want to?"

"Well, no but The Dark Lord-"

"Will be fine. Just tell him at the next meeting." Potter cut in again and effectively ended the discussion by kissing him.

The Great Hall had been noisily whispering about the two of them talking, all noise stopped as Potter's lips landed on Draco's and they waited for a reaction.

When Draco only moaned slightly, wolf whistles sprang up from Longbottom and Lovegood. The rest of the hall quickly joined them, with the notable exception of the Weasel who Potter couldn't see turning green as he glared. Talking quickly started again and Draco could hear snatches of it as he rested his forehead against Potter's.

"Hot..."

"Sexy..."

"Oh My God!"

"Wow!"

Potter sat him back down at the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside him and whispered in his ear, "You're mine now."

Draco hid a smile and cursed his blush as he raised an unimpressed eyebrow and drawled, "Am I now? I'll have you know I am not a piece of property, Potter."

Potter grinned as he kissed Draco's cheek and filled a plate for him.

Draco looked at the plate for a moment before glancing up at Harry through his eyelashes. No one had filled a plate for him like that before.

"Potter!" Draco heard a fifth year whine from further down the table, "You're a Gryffindor! Stop polluting our table."

Draco was going to speak himself but Potter placed a hand on his arm briefly before jotting a note on a spare piece of parchment and floating it over.

The boy paled drastically and turned wide, scared eyes to Potter before yelping as the note burst into flames.

A few of the other Slytherin's near the boy made noises of curiosity or complaint, but the boy just shushed them all with the words, "Potter is welcome at our table any time."

Draco frowned until Potter whispered in his ear, "I reminded him that we've met before."

Draco paled himself and darted a look at the relaxed boy beside him.

"He's fine, I told you at the time." Potter grinned and Draco knew that was the closest Potter would get to admitting he remembered his attack.

Draco could hear the Weasel screaming over on the Gryffindor table but ignored him in favour of eating the dinner Potter had served him. His eyes never Potter's face though, so he caught the huge grin Potter shot at the Weasel with his best impression of and innocent first year.

Judging by the sound of it, the weasel was going to explode at any second.

Apparently, it was all just too much for the poor lad and he turned his fury upon Dumbledore, demanding that he 'straighten' Potter out.

He wished he could look away long enough to watch Dumbledore's reaction but it wouldn't be half as good as his current view, he was sure.

He did still smirk though as he heard Snape drag the Weasel from the room with the promise of detention for the rest of the year.

"Your work?" Draco asked Potter calmly as he read about his Aunt Bellatrix's death.

Potter had never told him he was behind the attacks but neither had he flat out denied it. Draco took that to mean it was him and that he didn't want to anyone to know (Draco couldn't blame him for not admitting it) but at the same time didn't want to lie about it.

"I would like to say yes." Potter replied in typical style, neither denying nor acknowledging.

Draco nodded in reply before babbling about how much he had always hated her, he hoped Harry understood that he knew the truth and wasn't upset by it. He was actually quite impressed, he knew he would never be able to do such a thing and he had been trained to, but Potter, the quintessential good guy had done it without batting an eyelid.

Potter was still more than a little scary but Draco was becoming more sure by the day that he was one of only a handful of people who were truly safe. Not just from Potter's wrath but from everything else as well, Potter would defend those he gave himself to till the death.

He was also sure that the only other people truly safe were Snape, of all people, Longbottom, Lovegood and the Weaselette.

"Never again." Harry promised in reference to the numerous Cruciatus' he had suffered from his Aunt.

Draco settled back to his breakfast with contemplation almost written on his face but he just smiled and shrugged when Harry looked at him in question.

He had just thought over the people Harry had surrounded himself with.

Longbottom was from one of the oldest pure blood families, the name had declined slightly in recent years, due to the attack on his parents but once Longbottom reached his maturity, Draco was sure his family name would be a powerful one again.

The Weaselette was similar, old pure blood (which carried more weight in the wizarding world than any mud- muggleborn would ever want to hear) and while her family was neither powerful nor rich, it was very well respected, she would end up somewhere above the station she had been born into.

Lovegood could easily be made powerful and she would probably manage that on her own in only a couple of years time. She was far too intelligent, despite her eccentricities, not to do well. It would probably be those eccentricities that would help her, truth be told. She would distract them all with a Snurfulpod or some such thing while she took over the Minister's position and then smile while she made it law to wear radishes or some such.

The wizarding world would probably end up loving her, while she kept them all under a tight control they would write her down as the most loved Minister of all time.

Draco snorted at the thought, it was so amusing because he could honestly see her doing it.

There was himself, he knew it wouldn't take as much work as most people would think, to return the Malfoy name to power. A few generous donation to charity, a few speeches on just how evil The Dark Lord was and how anyone can be manipulated by the Dark. All made easier by Potter stood beside him.

Then there was Snape. A half blood, just like Potter. A world renown potions Master and specialist in Dark magic. He didn't offer much in the way of political strength but he would help attract a different type of people to Potter. Those who were looked down upon by the Light, would be more likely to offer Potter support by having Snape on his side. Not to mention the potential of having a potions Master willing to brew anything you should need at a moments notice.

Draco knew Snape would too. Snape had once looked at Dumbledore with an almost worshipful gaze, it was a promise filled look, a promise to do anything he could to help. He knew he saw it because he knew his Godfather that well, he had just assumed that Dumbledore could read him that well too and the look was part of his act as spy for the Dark.

Now he knew that look was real but it was no longer directed at Dumbledore, it was given to Potter, not that Draco knew why.

He guessed it was something to do with the reason Snape had turned from The Dark Lord, that was because of a prophecy about Potter, which had led to the death of Lily and to him turning to Dumbledore.

Perhaps he had finally stopped seeing Potter as his Father and started seeing him as Harry. Harry who was part of Lily, with Lily's eyes. Harry who he had now spent years protecting and most likely training.

That was the kind of thing that forged a bond between people, even people who didn't like each other.

Potter choice of friends would almost be Slytherin, if not for the fact that Draco definitely knew that Potter didn't consider such things, ever.

Must be that thrice damned luck he seemed to survive on.

The next few weeks passed in a pleasant blur for Draco.

He spent his meals sat beside Potter, laughing over breakfast together about The Daily Prophet's name for the person targeting the Death Eaters. Potter's revenge.

How ironic, not that they ever made such a comment to each other, Draco was happy pretending to not know Potter remembered his attack, if that's what Potter wanted.

Lessons were spent either sitting next to Potter and getting less work done than he should or missing Potter and getting less work done than he should.

Potter rarely visited him after curfew but Draco never asked to see him more often, knowing it was Potter who was out most nights killing Death Eaters and not wanting Harry to have to tell him no.

Being refused once by Harry was enough to last Draco a life time, he wasn't about to be refused a second time if he could help it.

Especially not now he was happier than he could remember being.

Harry was surprisingly intelligent and funnier than he realised. He was also amazingly easy to get on with, that was most unusual for Draco. Many people couldn't put up with his cutting wit and sarcasm but Potter only snipped back.

They still had huge fights but the make-up sex made it more than worth while.

Draco was wonderfully happy.

He hadn't been quite as happy when he had seen Potter stroll through the doors during a Death Eater meeting.

Potter had walked in with an uncharacteristic act of arrogance and flopped into a chair that was waiting next to The Dark Lord with a cheerful greeting. His face had swept over those gathered and Draco had watched his mouth drop open with shock as he made eye contact with Draco.

He didn't seem to have expected Draco to be there.

Harry had jumped up with a cheeky gin, turned and flamboyantly bowed to The Dark Lord with a wide, theatrical sweep of his arm.

"My dear Lord Voldemort, has the young Mr Malfoy had chance to speak with you yet?"

"No Lord Potter," Draco couldn't contain his gasp as he heard The Dark Lord refer to Potter by a title only he was allowed to be addressed by, "he has not."

"In which case, may I inform you of our new relationship."

The Dark Lord 's looked of mild disgust as he worked out what Potter meant was terrifying to Draco, his Father had told him stories of what The Dark Lord had done to people who didn't conform to his way of thinking.

He knew what could happen if The Dark Lord decided to be offended by their relationship.

Draco had waited for the axe to fall all through the rest of the meeting but aside from a terse nod of acknowledgement, The Dark Lord hadn't commented on Potter's announcement.

As they left The Dark Lord's Manor Draco had spent the walk to the edge of the apparition wards yelling at Potter.

He thought he made it quite clear about his feelings on Potter fraternising with The Dark Lord.

He continued yelling after they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Potter stood and listened for a few minutes with a slightly bored face before lunging forward and pinning Draco to the gates of the castle. Potter's mouth had covered his own and speech was made impossible, not that he wanted to complain.

"I told you to trust me, it would be fine." Potter grinned at him as he unbuttoned Draco's trousers.

One more than satisfactory blowjob later and Draco hadn't quite forgiven him but was too relaxed to care.

Draco had yelled at Potter some more the next night. The whole situation was just completely unbelievable, "Lord Potter, indeed!" he sneer, but privately he was more impressed than anything else. The Dark Lord wouldn't have even considered calling Dumbledore Lord, but had call Potter Lord easily, without batting an eyelid.

It was an impressive feat to have The Dark Lord call you Lord.

Draco jumped as his Dark Mark started to burn.

He was surprised, he knew Harry was going to see The Dark Lord tonight but they had not expected Draco to be called.

He quickly escaped from the castle, hurrying down the rocky and uneven path.

He apparated the second he cleared the wards and landed just outside the same Manor he had visited last time.

He had barely taken five steps when Snape apparated in almost next to him.

They both looked at each other before walking side by side silently.

They were thirty yards or so away from the building when Snape put an arm out and stopped him in his tracks.

"Wards have just been placed, we can go no further." he said slowly as he looked over the Manor as though able to see the magic at work. He spun and cast a Patronus charm that ran in the opposite direction.

"What should we do?" Draco asked, unsure as to the safest thing.

"We wait. Sit over there." Snape said as he pointed to a bench a bit further away from the house.

They walked together and had nearly reached it when Dumbledore and several other people apparated in. just as the last one arrived a series of explosions erupted through the Manor.

Draco screamed and tried to race forward, Snape caught him by the waist and held him as he screamed for Potter.

Seconds later Fiendfyre could be seen licking out of the windows and an unearthly scream echoed in the night air as the crowd of people stood and helplessly watched.

His knees buckled as he watched the house crumble to ash.

There was someone standing in the middle of the wreckage. Someone with scorched clothes and a soot blackened face and who looked remarkably like Potter.

Potter reached to his side and pulled his fingers away, wet on the tips, red.

He bent down and drew something with his wet fingers and Draco realised it must be a rune, but blood runes were terribly dangerous things to mess with.

The rune glowed, several other glows lighting for a second before they all faded away.

"It's over. He's gone." Potter said with a voice hoarse from smoke inhalation before his knees buckled and Draco watched him fall in slow motion.

Snape darted forward and helped Potter to stand. Draco was in far too much shock to consider moving, as he guess were the others.

He had done it.

The thought started to sink in and he caught Potter's eyes as he started to grin.

Potter had done it.

Potter had killed The Dark Lord.

He knew there was still loads to sort out but they would do it. He knew they would fight and argue, when didn't they? They would suffer from the newspapers and public opinion. They would get more problems from the Ministry, they would want to know what Harry had done to achieve The Dark Lord's demise. They would probably want to arrest Draco.

There was a mountain of problems to face but for now...

There was no one threatening to kill him and his family.

His parents were alive, even if one was a fugitive criminal.

And he was dating Potter.

Life could be very strange but he was happy, or would be once he had beaten his insane boyfriend black and blue for making him think he was dead.

**The End.**

AN: Woohoo! Three completed stories! The sequel to this and Best Served Cold is almost half completed but it's taking me a bit longer to write. I hope to have it finished and to start posing it by the end of the month though, so there shouldn't be too long to wait.

Please review.

Duana xxx


End file.
